Old Grudges Look What They Can Cause
by Dovahkiin's Reckoning
Summary: Legend of Zelda fic. Post game, so finish it first! When the kingdom of Hyrule is grief stricken, by the tides of a war with a kingdom overseas, shall the Hero once again emerge to save them, from the fury of a young king. Can Link put aside his own feelings and fears to protect those of all others, or will he fall victim to the terrors of war? All of this caused by an Old Grudge.
1. Lengthy Summary

Dear readers,

So, this is not the first chapter to a new story I know. This is just a lengthy summary of what I'm going to be doing. First to discuss is the idea. I plan on making this a multi chapter story called _Old Grudges… Look What They Can Cause, _Based off of The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. The story will be updated every one to two weeks. So that most likely means that every Sunday or every other Sunday you can expect an update to this story. If anything comes up that would cause any delay in the updating process then, I promise, I will inform you right when I know of it. That way you won't be coming here all excited (or unexcited depending upon whether or not you like the story) and then be disappointed when there's nothing there. And if that does ever happen please feel free to send me as many hate messages as you desire! Ummm … I plan on posting the first chapter on December… let's see (checks calendar on phone) … Sunday December 9th 2012!

Alright next on the agenda, The Plot, Ooooohhhhhhh! Bear with me hear it may be a little choppy. I haven't exactly figured out all of the kinks yet. The story takes place post Twilight Princess. That means this is after you've finished the game (which was amazing!). So if you have not finished and or played the game then I would seriously advise you not to read this story. If you read it and have not finished the game it totally kills the intense affect the game gives off! "So heed my warning! Turn back and finish the game! Then come here and read my story." Now, for the "actual" plot of the story. Now I don't want to give too much away too soon here, so it'll be just enough to leave you wanting more . It starts out with Link leaving Hyrule Castle Town right before Princess Zelda can announce to all the citizens, gathered there for the big ceremony to thank the hero who saved them, who he is. He leaves because he doesn't want anyone to learn of his identity, to make sure that no one would be put in danger because of it (Ya know all "lone wolf", "hero" like). So he resumes his life as a lowly rancher in Ordon village. All the while trouble is brewing overseas in the land of Atlem where the king lays on his death bed and his son, whom has a long standing grudge against Hyrule, for killing his Uncle Mordas in a battle long ago, makes preparations to claim the thrown. And you can only assume what will happen when he has the power to control one of the largest armies in the world, rivaled only by Hyrule, plenty of allies at his back, a treasury to make the richest man in the world's jaw drop, and when his grudge grows heavier than ever. And I'll stop there…. That was pretty intense, huh? Did it leave you wanting more like I said?... I thought so. What did you think? Please let me know.

So that's about all that I really had to say, so ummm... I guess that means it's your turn. Let me know what you think. Oh and if you have any suggestions as to where the story could go, characters that could pop up, plot ideas, anything really, let me know about that as well. Ooooohhhhhhh, I can't wait!

Dova (nickname) out.


	2. Sneak Peak

Hey Guys! Dova Here!

So, I know I said I'd update every Sunday but I just couldn't wait! So I decided to give a Sneak Peak into the story. Keep in mind, so as not to get confused, that this is not the beginning of the story. This actually takes place in like chapter two. So this is basically just a taste of what the story will be like. (Being posted after original posting of Sneak Peak) So i just made some changes to this after receiving some absolutely amazing advice from one of my favorite authors on Fan fiction, NaruSasuNarulover. So the changes are that now when some one is speaking i'll let you know who is. And I'm updating the summary you see as you scroll over the story when searching (not chapter one, heavens no, its way too long). so that's about it and...Oh wait, not about it! I wanted to let you all know that I will be posting my first NaruSasu story here sometime this week (mean to today... Lost track of time... You know how it is). Now that's it!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with The Legend of Zelda.

Here we go!

"Why are you doing this Gladious?" Zelda was clearly trying to put as much venom into her words as humanly possible.

"Oh Princess, have you forgotten? Do you honestly not remember the battle you started between our countries? The battle in which my uncle, Mordas, the only man who ever really cared for me, was killed by the hands of a Hylian soldier. A soldier commanded by you. You Princess Zelda are the reason my entire life was ruined! Now I'm going to ruin yours! Pay back is a bitch." Gladious scoffed, clearly offended by the princess's lack of memory.

"You know you'll never succeed. The people of Hyrule will not stand for this." Zelda yanked fiercely on the binds holding her wrists behind her back.

"Oh yeah? Well then I'll just have to kill you and the children of the corn too!" Gladious let out a laugh like a snakes rattle.

"These "children" are not to be taken lightly Gladious. You will fall, just like Gannon when he tried to do the same. You will fall by the same hands as well. The Hero of the Gods will stop you and I have faith in that." Once again giving a fierce tug at her bonds to no avail. Useless.

"Ugghhh, guards take her away. I'm tired of listening to her jabbering. Oh and make sure she's guarded. She's a feisty one." Gladious snaked a velvet gloved finger across Zelda's cheek, sending shivers of disgust down her spine. Once she was safely into the guards hands did he take his eyes off of her. She was definitely not to be trusted. Witch, that's the whole reason the war that took his uncle from him was started. A country that delved into magic and sorcery was not to be allowed to survive. Countries like that could shatter the entire world. He sighed; it had been a long day indeed. Hours of constant documents to be signed, citizens to question, and of course the preparations to formally take the throne of Atlem as his own. But the she-witch was right on one thing. The Hero of the Gods was a threat. A threat rightfully feared. A threat he had no idea how to eliminate. Gladious glided over to his gold encrusted throne of maroon colored velvet, his favorite.

"My lord." A drawled out greeting from his closest advisor, Gatell. Gladious hardly noticed his presence kneeling beside his throne. "If I may be so bold, as to offer my advice?"

"Very well, what is it?" It wasn't that Gladious doubted his advisor wouldn't have good advice, after all Gatell was chosen as advisor for a reason. It was just that he was exhausted and craving the feeling of his nice feather bed.

"The Hero of the Gods is a threat to be taken care of as soon as possible. Perhaps we should send out scouts, my lord. To search." Gatell gave a quick prayer under his breath, hoping for a good reaction from the prince after receiving the advice. Gladious was notorious for his quick temper.

"To search for WHAT, Gatell, you try my patience!" Gladious tapped his finger impatiently on the jewels encrusted into the arm of his throne.

"The sword, my most gracious lord Gladious. Should we not send out scouts to find the Master sword? The legendary weapon wielded by the Hero of the Gods when he defeated Gannondorf. Surely if the Hero means to move against us, he'll need the sword. We set up an ambush." Once again avoiding eye contact, muttering a silent prayer.

"An intriguing idea Gatell, however what makes you think the Hero would have returned the sword to its pedestal after Gannon's defeat?" He hoped Gatell would be able to answer this, the idea was... intriguing.

"The Hero is smart, my lord. He, of all people, should know that as long as he has the sword on him it is in danger. If he is killed while he is in possession of the sword, ownership will pass to whoever killed him, my lord. However if the sword is returned to its pedestal then the only one who'll be able to draw it shall be the one chosen by the goddesses, him." Gatell stood proud this time, knowing that his vast knowledge would impress the prince-er... king... well soon to be king.

"Of course…. Gatell!" Gladious snapped his fingers, a sort of discriminate way of demanding attention.

"Yes, my lord?" Gatell gulped, wondering what it was the boy had in store for him.

"Send out a group of soldiers! Find this sword and create this ambush you had in mind! But be warned if you should fail, it will be your head roasting at the end of a spit! Now get out of my sight! And do not return without the Hero's head on a silver platter!" Gladious sneered and pointed a finger at Gatell before storming of in the direction of his chambers.

"Yes. My Great King Gladious..." Gatell said, even though Gladious was out of ear shot. Gods, he was in deep now.


	3. Chapter One, Life of a Rancher

Hey, guys wanted to let you know, in advance, and tell you some unfortunate news and some good news, first, the bad news. I may not have the first chapter of this story up, by this Sunday, Dec. 9th, 2012. However, the good news, since I might not have the first chapter up Sunday, I will definitely have it up on Monday along with the NaruSasu story I told you all about last time! Also to make sure you're not confused, I will be updating THIS page with the first chapter when I've got it. So I hope that just sort of mellows everything out! Thanks, later guys! (POSTED ON DEC, 9th, 2012, AFTER ORIGINAL POSTING) I want to give a big thank you to puzzle for their lovely review and advice. It was much appreciated and the advice will be incorporated into the story as you suggested. Thank You! Also to everyone else please leave reviews, advice, confusions, suggestions, anything really (maybe what you had for breakfast... mmmmm, bacon). Also you may have noticed I'm updating on Sunday but not posting the first chapter of either of the two stories listed above. That is because, my dear, dear friends, I simply do not have enough time. I came on here planning to update and looked at the clock and realized I do not have enough time to get both chapters up. And I would like to put them both up at the same time because I would like to keep six days in between each update and be able to update each story on the same day. Therefore I need to post the first chapters on the same day. However this week will be an exception because I will be updating them tomorrow as promised and again on next Sunday. Make sure to check back in tomorrow for the chapters. So my friends I bid thee a good night... or day depending on wherever you are on our earth.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with The Legend of Zelda.

Now finally, Dovahkiin's Reckoning proudly presents to you Old Grudges... Look What They Can Cause. A Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess fan fiction, ENJOY.

Some People want a family, a job, to build their dream house. Then there's the people who want fame. However not in the right way. These people wish adventure, death defiance, to save the "damsel in distress". To be a hero, someone special, someone the people of the kingdom in which they live will build a statue of. someone who songs will be sung of. Someone who will be the main hero in children's bedtime stories, who these children will pretend to be. Whom these children will want to grow up to be like. You see it's a never ending cycle. Sadly, these people don't have a clue what "adventure" really entails.

Blue Jays singing, the soft rush of the stream, the creak of the mill wheal turning, the "mews" of the animals. Warmth of the morning sun, breeze of the air, sweetened by the smell of wildflowers. The tickle of the grass on my body where I lay. Doesn't this sound nice? You don't get this on an "adventure". While all those people want so badly to be that spectacular hero. I just want to be a rancher, because to me... This is the life.

It's been four years since Gannon's defeat. Hardly seems like two. Gannon gone, Zelda returned to the throne to help repair her kingdom, Midna in her own kingdom... Permanently, am me... Back in my village. I am the Hero of the Gods, as most refer to me. I , and those who know me, refer to me as Link. However they don't really know me. With the kingdom finally back in order and the people of Hyrule straining for an explanation to what had truly befallen their home, the princess gave them an answer. She gathered everyone, every citizen of Hyrule, along with myself as well as the rest of Ordon villagers, into the Castle Town square and told them all of Gannon's plot to wipe out the light in, not only Hyrule but all other kingdoms as well. She told of the twili's magic taking hold of them, turning them to spirits. She told of the twilight's princess coming to our aid. Then finally she unveiled to them the statue in the fountain, which was covered by a thick, woven rug, presumably from the palace, judging by its size. She unveiled to them a statue of a man and wolf. One wielding a mighty sword and the other, a chain wrapped around its paw. Both held upon them the symbol of the triforce. Strangely, however, the mans face had not been carved. The princess explained to them that the goddesses had sent to Hyrule a hero to save them. One who had selflessly delved into constant dangers to protect them from the ever growing dark. One man who defeated the evil and saved the world. The Hero of the Gods. But just who was the Hero of the Gods. The citizens asked for his name, a description, who he was so that they could thank him properly. The thank-you a "hero" deserved. However there was no hero there to answer them. The night before the unveiling I had made it clear to the princess and Renado, the only other person to know my identity as the Hero... Well he really just figured it out, that I had no intentions of having anyone else know of this. Anyone who knew was in danger, I had enemies, enemies who would use those who know against me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, gods please no.

So, the princess hid the name of the "hero" from the citizens. Claiming she was never able to get a name from him, nor a close look at his face. However she told them not to fear, he was alive and well, watching over us from the background. She was truthful. For I have done so, ever since. Princess Zelda dismissed the people, allowing them to return to their homes. It felt nice to be going home. When I arrived back at Ordon village I was met with the joyful sounds of squealing children and their mothers and the loud "gafaw-ing" of their fathers. The area in front of the mill was set up for a party, obviously. They had strung streamers from the trees, lanterns hanging from the branches picnic tables pushed together in a row in the center, and a grand feast on top of it. Uli (1) had out-done herself with the meal. Uli always cooks the meals for large parties and such sort. She's the only one who wont burn everything, or the table itself.

I approached the rest of my friends cautiously, not sure how my presence will be taken after being gone for so long and changing so much. I had seen them all before returning now, when I came to get the Iron Boots from Bo. It's just that I felt strange, ya know the feeling you get when you see a family member again after a really long time away. Sort of nervous, and a bit awkward. That sort of feeling. It was an unessecary feeling. I was welcomed among them with laughs, hugs, kisses on my forehead and cheeks, slaps to my back, wich was a little sore, and even some tears. It was finally over. No more suffering, no more running, rushing, crying, hurting, wondering why of all people I had to be chosen for this task. I was home. I was with my family and friends. And the Hero of the Gods could be forgotten from my mind. However I did have one finall task to complete. My dear friend, someone who had helped me, seen me through thick and thin, my protector and savior, the Master Sword, had to be returned to his rightful place. His home in the Temple of Time. Not outside in the woods. I know it's protected by stone guardians, but i just feel the sword would be safer inside the temple. So in the morning light of tomorrow. I left my cozy home in my tree, with my friend, for the last time. At least I'd hoped so.

As usual, upon my arrival at the Lost Woods, I was greeted by the quirky little imp, Skull Kid, who wanted to play hide and seek once more. I indulged him, what can I say, after a couple of visits, the little guy grows on ya'. after what ended up to be five rounds of the silly game, putting me way off schedule, I made my way to the temple. The inside was as I remember it. Beautiful, sparkling, white. The windows let in a generous amount of light, as before, and the sounds of my boots clicking as they hit the floor was clear as ever. I came upon the pedastle suddenly, not realizing I had kept walking while my mind was elsewhere. I looked down at the spear shaped hole in the stone. precisely carved by the goddesses to hold their sword. I tenderly reached behind me and withdrew the Master sword from the sheath. I didn't move after that. I found myself longing to hang on to the sword. We'd been through so much together. I felt as though I was letting a part of myself go by placing the sword back in its pedastle. I think that maybe, I just didn't want to let go of the struggles I'd been through to defeat Gannon. It was hard to comprehend that after all that had happened it was done, no more adventuring, exploring, meeting new people, fighting, worrying, injuries, and the Twili's wrath. However I had to let go. Not only for my sake but for those I love. I couldn't stay away from them any longer, causing them worry, even if I wanted to. It wasn't fair to them. Maybe sometime in the future, I'd see an adventure again. You see, I wasn't someone who desired adventure, but someone who'd grown to.

And with a soft, chaste goodbye I relinquished the Master Sword, my friend, back to their home of stone. Without looking back I walked away. It was odd, I could have sworn I felt a wetness on my cheeks. I made my to the village, I'd left early so when I arrived home it was only around noon. The others had just assumed I'd slept in when I approached the picnic tables, that were still set up from the night before, that now held breakfast, clearly this time, not made by Uli. I found myself, strangely, not hungry. I politely excused myself and made my way to the ranch, along with Epona for comfort, which didn't end up working, since she quickly left me for a delicious looking patch of grass. And that brings us to where we began.

This is the life... just not exactly the life, I now found I desired.

SOOOOO... How was that? I know it was rushed and there was no dialogue. Sorry, but I just needed to get you all caught up. Please review and let me know your views!

Next chapter will be up Sunday. Thanks! Bye guys!

Dova Out.


	4. Chapter Two, Once Again Into the Fray

YAYYYYYYY! Chapter two! I'm so excited! I'm going to make a small change as to the layout of the story. I'm going to put, in parentheses, at the top of a new character pov, whose character pov it is. Oh and I put a (1) next to a character name in the last chapter and forgot to give you the rundown, at the end, of what it meant. The name it was next to was Uli, Uli is Colin's mother. Hope that clears that up for you. As always please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with The Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter Two: Once Again Into the Fray.**

**(Link's Pov)**

"Songbirds… I don't really think that people realize the true beauty or significance of songbirds. Why I remember a time, during my adventures to save Hyrule, where I used the songbirds as an alarm for when bokoblins were near. If one was close, a songbird would give a frantic, low call to warn other birds, also warning me." I whispered to my quaint companion.

I was currently reveling in my memories. I was lying in the crook of two big branches, in an Oakwood tree, within the Faron Woods. Out of nowhere this small, brave, peculiar, little songbird, a yellow one that I couldn't quite put a name to, flew down and started lounging atop my leg while listening, well it seemed to be listening, to me tell a few small tales of mine.

I found it quite comforting really, to let a few secrets of my adventures out to someone I knew wouldn't tell anyone else. Well I could talk to Renado; however he always seemed to be occupied with the mining business alongside the gorons. Then there was always Zelda, but then she as well seemed to be occupied with… well, royalty business. So instead I took comfort in the company of this tiny, innocent little songbird.

**(Zelda's Pov)**

Like a beehive was this castle busy. Like the consistent buzzing of bees did the chatter of the people within the palace walls imitate. Lords and Ladies from kingdoms elsewhere had all arrived at the castle to give there congratulations on Hyrule finally being completely up and running again after Gannon's attack… and to suck up to the other royalties around. It was such a menial task to have to wander around the gathering hall and strike up petty small talk with the other princesses and allow the princes to bend knee and place a kiss upon the back of my hand, menial indeed.

I strode over to a window on the far side of the room. 'I desire to be there.' I thought to myself as I gazed longingly at the Faron Woods. The last time I was there was with link. We journeyed there to speak with the light spirits Faron and Ordona. I wished we could do so again. I may be a princess but that doesn't mean I wish to live my life holding court, chatting, and sipping tea in the garden. No, I wanted to be free. To go where I please, kick of my shoes, hike my skirts up and just run. The only time I ever got that, was with Link.

I will not try to conceal my feelings for him. Yes, over the time I have known the man; I have grown feelings for him, feelings stronger than that of just friendship. But, it was a love destined for sorrow. I could not pursue a relationship with him. After all I am the Princess of Hyrule, rightful ruler of this kingdom. I couldn't waste my time throwing myself at a country man. Even if we started the relationship it would go nowhere. I am a princess and princesses do not love anything lower than themselves… "Then why do I feel this way?"

Sighing I turned away from the window. I returned to the crowd, mingling. Suddenly loud horns were heard from the entryway. The steward clicked his golden staff, his sign of occupation, against the marble flooring and waited for everyone's attention. "May I present, Gladious, great King of Atlem!"

'Well…' I thought to myself. 'This is bound to be interesting.'

**(Link's Pov)**

"If you aren't careful you're going to hurt yourself!" I scolded Colin as he tripped on a rock, wooden practice sword in hand. Upon arriving home to Ordon Village, my first time after Gannondorf's defeat, Colin had strode up to me and bravely claimed that he'd be receiving sword training from me. Of course he then broke down his manly façade and pleaded for the lessons. I told him I'd gladly give him the lessons, no matter how he asked me. I was a little worried that Rusl may feel sad that his son had not asked him, but Rusl insisted that I teach Colin. It had been a few years since that day and Colin had grown considerably. He was taller, broader in muscle, and had more mature looking features. Other than that he was still pretty much the same old Colin.

"Awwww, I'm sorry Link. I just can't seem to get it right!" Colin lowered his head and looked at the rocky ground upon which he sat. I kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Colin, look at me." I waited for the boy's head to rise before continuing on. I wanted to make sure he got this in his head. "Sure you may not get it the first try. That doesn't mean you won't get it after a little more practice. I had trouble with while I was learning too, everyone does. It's nothing to be ashamed of, the exact opposite in fact. You told me that you wanted to learn the way of the sword to protect those you care about, yes? So actually you're doing one of the most courageous things a man can do. One day you may need to use your skills, and when that day comes you will protect those you love, just like you told me you would. So don't give up, never give up." I placed the wooden sword, which had slipped out of his hands as he fell, back into them. "All you need is a little more practice." I gave him a smile and felt relief as one of his own graced his features.

Soon after my little pep talk Colin had "magically" gotten the move right for the first time. I figured that was a good point to end our lesson. Leave off on a good point, besides, it was getting late anyways. I returned to my cozy tree home and lit a fire under the kettle. I tossed some water into the pot, sat down on a pillow on the floor, with my favorite book, Tales of a Skull Kid, and waited for the water to boil.

(Author's Note:)

Well, there it was guys. I know it was kind of slow again. This chapter is mainly just to set up the huge main plot that really starts going in the next chapter, you can probably tell considering Gladious, the big bad guy, in terms of what my little cousin calls the main antagonist, entered the picture in this chapter. Well anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! Stay Tuned! Next chapter will be up next Sunday! Thanks!

Dova Out.


End file.
